


Booker and Conroy- The Crystal Case

by TheLastRanger



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Crime, Crossover with other writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRanger/pseuds/TheLastRanger
Summary: Accused of a crime he didn’t commit, Detective Booker the Magnemite  searches for the ones responsible for the false incarceration , to bring to justice once and for all, along with the help from the shady Growlithe Conroy and the hopeless Metang police officer Jim





	1. Catalyst of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone in AO3 land! This is my first time posting here! I’m TheLastRanger, here to give you some stories, that I may or may not have posted on FanFiction.Net beforehand.
> 
> But enough dilly dallying,
> 
> Let’s Begin!

Booker and Conroy:

The Crystal Case

Chapter 1: Catalyst of Crime

Rain pounds upon the window of my office at the precinct. The dawn's sky is dark and gloomy, subsequently making this overtime shift even more of a nightmare. Here I float, over my wooden desk, littered with paperwork, with nothing but Oran Berry juice keeping my eye open. Ever since the promotion to Detective, I've been under a lot of pressure lately. I examine the file on top of the pile. Something about a string of related robberies. Crystals. Typical. All around the continent, these crystals are being stolen, disappearing like a Kecleon in a spotlight. Surprisingly, our local area hasn't been hit. Only a matter of time I suppose. Knowing our under budgeted force, they'd send a single poor officer to protect the felicity bank. As long is it ain't me. Flipping through the file more, I attempt to find any clue, but to no avail. Who ever's been purloining these gems is smart- heck, it's probably a Purrloin. Chucking to myself, I flip to a page with all of the suspects that have been caught, same thing with all of them. Missing gems. Like they fell off the face of the earth or something . Says the case has been going on for the past four years now, so, where those gems are, is a complete mystery. I'm gonna take this Case. Call me compulsive, I ain't gonna let this opportunity go to waste.

Picking up the file in one magnet, I float away from my desk, going to my locker to hang up my hat for today. In the locker room, is a bunch of saps forced into a late; or early shift like me. Heck most look like they're on the brink of death. Most don't even pay attention to me, as I float above them to my locker. Inputting the combination, my locker's doors swings open, revealing an almost empty space. Could've sworn I left some candy in there. Never mind. Placing my hat, badge and file in, i turn around only to see Jim: a Metang, floating right behind me, the most useless guy on the force."Stop doing that! You trying to kill me!?" I snap at him.

Ignoring my question entirely, he noses in "Picked up a new case, Booker?"

"Yeah...what's it to you?" I squint at him in annoyance.

"Ooh what's it about?" He tries to peek into my locker, not knowing files have a beige sleeve to rest in.

"Just some robberies, can't tell you anymore, confidential."

"Aww...that's a shame..."

"Yeah, it is." I practically hiss at him "Don't you have a mystery dungeon to be lost in or something?"

"That was yesterday! I got out of that easily." He whines.

"Oh yeah..." I say, wanting the conversation to end as quickly as possible "Look, Jim, I gotta bounce, I've got places to be." I lie.

"Oh, ok Booker, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, hopefully..." I close my locker behind me, floating by Jim as he stares into space. Crazy kid.

Leaving the wooden precinct, the cool rain envelopes me like a cold shower, a welcome change compared to the stuffy precinct. No one seems to be hanging around the Poké town square, given the time. I decide not to illuminate the area with flash, too much hassle. I proceed through the empty town, my eye lazily pointed forward, not paying attention to anything around me, only thinking about dinner, when all of a sudden, something whooshes by me, almost spinning me around completely.Without hesitation, I immediately yell "I'm walking here!" at what I think is a Growlithe, who was running with a bag in his mouth. Suspicious...As I'm about to follow, I notice something fall from the bag, quickly hovering over to the fallen item, I get a better look at it. It's small, triangular, blue and shiny. It's a Crystal.

I don't even look at it for two seconds before my supersonic sirens come on and I begin to pursue. I think the criminal has seen his mistake, as he has begun to sprint away from me as fast as his little legs will let him, knocking over some poor Popplio in the process. I hover at top speed in pursuit of the criminal. I chase him into the shopping square, where shopkeepers are setting things up for today. Criminal jumps through a Wigglytuff's stand, knocking it down, probably trying to slow me, because I'm right on his tail. I narrowly avoid the obstacle by swerving around it, leaving a very confused Wigglytuff behind. Growlithe occasionally peers back at me, to judge me I'm guessing. He quickly turned a full 180 running completely under me, leaving me to crash into a tree, stunning me for a bit. This guy's clever. Shaking myself off, I continue pursuing him. He has just left the town gates and is headed for the Tiny Woods. Trying to escape through a Mystery Dungeon, Eh? Smart, but I'm smarter.

I float at the entrance to the woods, peering inside. I remember what the training said, about how these places are always changing and how you need to be weary. With a confident nod, I enter...

Tiny Woods-G1

I come to my senses in a small square opening of trees, with one hallway leading east. I see a Seedot coming my direction. Shouldn't be a problem. As soon as it sees me, it tries to tackle me. Though it hits me, it doesn't hurt at all, due to my metallic chassis. To get him out of my way, I unload a few sonic booms into him from close range, sending the little seed flying away. I go down the narrow hallway he came from, noting a few fallen gems on the ground. Sucker's leading me straight to him. I follow the trail with little interference, though the criminal is gonna be a problem, fire type and all. I arrived at the stairs, without hesitation, I carry onward.

Tiny Woods-G2

Alright, next floor. Much of the same, discarded gems, weak Pokemon, etc however, as I enter a dead end room, I spot the Growlithe rummaging through his bag of stops goods, complaining about dropping some, I presume."Freeze!" I shout loudly, catching his attention immediately. He slowly turns to my, a look of fear on his face. "Come quietly and you won't be harmed." I carefully approach him.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" He lowers his body into a defensive posture, blocking the bag with his body.

Sparks flicker between my magnets as I prepare to fight. "Come now...assault on an officer will get you more time than your gonna get."

"You don't understand!"

"Tell that to the judge!"The orange dog charges me, knocking me back into a tree with surprising amounts of force, leaving a giant indent of myself in the bark. Dislodging myself, I begin a barrage of sonic booms, which Growlithe dodges with relitive ease. Opening his jaw, his mouth begins to glow orange. I immediately take cover behind a tree as Growlithe begins spewing ember from his mouth. The tree is getting scorched considerably, so before it falls on me, I hop from cover, ramming into the criminal at top speed knocking him off his paws completely. He retaliates by quickly jumping to his feet and tackling me, pinning me to the ground his front paws holding my magnets down, charging up another ember. Closing my eye tightly, I unleash my largest discharge. A small dome of sheer electricity surrounds us, singeing all the grass around us. I can hear him screaming as he is shocked, but I know this can't do any permanent damage to him.As the electricity fades, I open my eye, revealing a paralysed Growlithe on top of me. We both lie in a crater of burned grass. Shoving him of me, I weakly float up, approaching the bag. Can't see very good...felling weak...I think I can hear people coming. I begin to fade out. Last thing I see is the bag, to which I collapse upon...

I fade into consciousness, staring at a wooden ceiling. Ugh still weak...where am I? I hovered up, only to see the Growlithe in a similar state...wait...I turned to look back at the other end of the room. Only to see bars. My eye widens as much as it could. I immediately rush over to the cell door, pulling on the metal in some desperate attempt to open it. All that happens is me getting stuck magnetically. I hear a chuckle from behind, it was the Growlithe. He tiredly sits on the floor, a smug grin on his muzzle."

Doesn't it lock from the outside?" He chortles. This is gonna be a long incarnation.

"Not in the mood, Growlithe I-"

"Conroy." He interrupts me. "Figured it's polite to know your cellie's name."

With a sigh I state my name "Booker. Like I said I'm not in the mood for this. I've been wrongfully imprisioned. What did you do?!" I snap at him.

Conroy's smug demeanour drops."What did I do?!" All I know is that you zapped me, and we both went down!" While angry at first, he seems to cool down, closing his notably blue eyes and shrugging "Told you, you don't understand." He spins around, trying to get comfortable on the stone floor.

I give him my most quizzical look."Don't understand what exactly?" I gaze at Conroy.

Without even looking at me, he explains "You think I was gonna keep those gems? You are one hard headed dolt. Or bolt in your case." Dissappoined I didn't react to his pun, he continues "I'm just a fall guy, and I did my part."

"Just a fall guy?"

He opens one eye "Mmhmm."

"That implies a bigger operation."

"Yep. Bingo. Hit it right on the head. Genius of the year award goes to: Booker, the policeman who got himself locked up."

I scoff at him "says the man whose job it is to take the blame."

My comment seems to have struck a nerve with Conroy as his head snaps towards me "You don't think I wanted the job, do you?!"

"How did you end up with the job then?" I inquire, anger at Growlithe slowly subsiding. He loosens up, his eyes full of sadness."It's a long story...but blackmail is involved."

I nod at him. "I see. How big is the gem heist business?"

"Big. It's probably the reason you're here as well." He rubs his chin with a paw.

I stare blankly at him "you're telling me the law's involved?" He nods. My eye twists into a scowl "Those crooked, no good slimeballs...I need to get to the bottom of this ..."

"Not in here you won't." His smug demeanour returns.

I stare at him intently "that's where you come in."

"M-me?" He gazes at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you." I point at him with a magnet. "I need what you know. If you help me crack the case, I could get you acquitted. And bring justice to those blackmailing you."

"My you're ambitious." He smirks "but, smart. You need me...I'll play along, why not. Now tell me, how are we gonna enact your master plan? We're kinda stuck in here."

I scan the small cell carefully. I look at the door, even if I could open it, we'd get caught in second. Occasionally a guard walks by. My eye shifts to a small barred window. Bingo. Behind the window is a forest, that'll be good cover.

"Conroy, I got an idea."He stands up, raising an eyebrow

"That was fast."

"I need your fire breath. Try and burn those bars." I point at the window.

Conroy shakes his head at me "No can do. They'll fall to the ground, the guards will hear." I laugh, floating to the bars, i stick my magnets to the bars, and gaze over to him."You are smart."

"I'm a detective I have to be." I shrug.

He jumps up, onto the windowsill, lightly burning the bars off one by one, with me lightly putting them down. After an exit is made, we both make a break for it. Coulda sworn we ran for at least twenty minuets. After we stop in an opening for Conroy to catch his breath, he huffs."You'd make a fine criminal." He chuckles. "Anyway, I'll uphold my end of the deal. My gang hid out in The Sinister Woods...I'll get you there." He holds his Paw out. "Guess we're partners." I stick a magnet out. Placing hin paw in the slit of my magnet, I begin to shake,

"Guess we are..."


	2. Chapter 2: Sinister Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo venture into the Sinister Woods, in search of leads...

Chapter 2: Sinister Business

“That the place?” I asked Conroy as we overlook the entrance to a large dark forest not far from Pokemon Square. He nods slowly

“Should be...” he scanned the entrance carefully. “We were set up in the deepest part of the forest...” he began to walk ahead into the darkness. I gazed up towards the now clearing morning sky, least the rain died down. After a minute of starting at nothing, I heard Conroy yell “are you coming or what?!” I rolled my eye, as I join him inside.

Sinister Woods -F1

The forest was cool as anything, irritating my monocular form. I scan for the way to go, but Conroy just walked ahead of me down a random path, leaving me to rush over to him.

“Slow down! Where are you going?!”

“Where does it look like? I’m taking us to the hideout.” He explained with one eye open, causally trotting along, barely paying attention to the dark forest .

“I thought I was leading!” I complained.

“You never said that.”

“Did I not? Well I should.” I nodded confidently. He just lets out a guffaw. “What’s so funny!?”

“Look old man, I ain’t doubting you, I just think I can do a better job than you in these dungeons.” My eye contorted into a scowl.

“Now you listen to me buster, I’m a qualified police officer. I’ve had training for longer than you’ve been alive! I’m perfectly capable of-”

He whistles “twenty six plus years huh? Impressive. He cut me off. Rude little twerp.

“Shouldn’t you be an Arcanine?”

He laughs “give up these looks? Nah!”

“Hmm...” is all I reply, not wanting to humour him, deciding just to follow his lead for now, not even gonna question his old man comment, that would involve speaking with him more, which is my last priority. He seems to have noticed my lack of snark bait, making a ‘tsk noise in irritation, much to my enjoyment. 

The cave continues on and on, to the point where I think this dog is leading me in circles. I roll my eye, about to comment, until Conroy mumbles an ‘oh no’ under his breath, which can’t be a good thing. We stand in the centre of a damp square opening , as Pokemon of all kinds descend upon us from the darkness above. “Monster house! Stick close!” I yell, as Conroy and I go back to back, on full alert. I wait for a nearby Linoone to approach, proceeding to shoot him several times with sonic boom, knocking him away from me. But more keep coming. I glance back to Conroy; who stood his ground by shooting ember at his foes, keeping them back. My moment of distraction gets me tackled by a Sudowoodo, sending me flying into Conroy, knocking him over, getting dirt everywhere. 

“Watch it gramps!” He says with his face in the dirt.

“Gramps?!” I yell, shooting an Oddish repeatedly. “Sudowoodo! On your six!” I warn, my eye focused on the assailant.

“My...six…? Oh!” He jumps to his feet, turning a full 180, shooting ember at him. Of course, the Sudowoodo is practically unscathed. Conroy wears an expression of sheer stupidity. “Wha-? Oh damn it! Rock type—!” The Sudowoodo socked him in the face with a stone hand, dazing the dope.   
With a groan, I began shooting magnet bombs everywhere, a bombardment of shrapnel flies everywhere, lacerating all in its path, Pokemon, trees. The Sudowoodo went lying away by the attack, leaving Conroy out of harm's way, at least for now.

During the madness, I noticed a stray blast seed on the ground. Perfect. Swerving through the hordes of enemies, I pick it up, smashing it into the ground, a large explosion consuming the area. All according to plan.

I open my eye, as I lay in the middle of a crater, my body aching. Good luck I’m a sturdy Magnemite. I floated up injured, staring at the carnage around me. All the feral Pokemon that attacked are all knocked out. I acquire a revive seed and a couple of Oran berries from the unconscious ferals. Floating over to a sleeping Conroy, I plopped the seed in his mouth, forcing him to swallow. 

His eyes fluttered open, staring up at me as I finished the berry I was eating off. “W-What happened?” He mumbles, looking at the result of my hard work “Did you do this?” I nodded smugly at him “Damn...guess you aren’t so useless after all…” 

I dropped the other Berry on his muzzle. “You’ll wanna eat that. I ain’t got another seed on me and I sure as hell ain’t carrying you on my back.” I turned away from him, staring impatiently at the next hallway. I hear the Growlithe chew as loudly as possible, probably spiteing me. 

After who knows how long, he joins my side, licking his still blue lips. “That was pretty good. Ready?”

“When you are.” I reply, my manners hiding my impatience.

He nods “let’s go then!” He leads the way, taking me through this hellhole of a Dungeon.

Sinister woods-F13

We scoured this place for the good part of two hours, to make it here. This particular opening is larger than most others here, with the grass worn down to dirt, implying activity. A few crates littered the area.

“No, no, no! What happened?! Did they just up and leave?! It’s only been a day!” Conroy whines, searching the area for anything of value.

It’s detective time. “These criminals are smart. But I’m smarter. If they are anything like you, they cannot commit a perfect crime.”

“You’re ri—Hey!!”

“We need to think, this is a crime scene, what are we looking for?”

“Uh..clues…?”

“Bingo. You search over there,” I point to the most left area of the hideout “I’ll take a look over by those crates.” He nodded , hurrying to his designated location.

I rummaged through the wooden crates, finding nothing of real value, few berries, some Poké, just the usual stuff. But something catches my eye, a note, a little torn, but it could be deciphered. My eye skimmed over it.

“Boss’ orders- once you get a sufficient amount of crystals, bring them to-“

“Yo, Booker!” Conroy shouts, my attention shifting from the note to him “I think I found something!” He ran over to me, holding a crimson uncut crystal in his maw. He dropped it in front of me, saliva dripping off it. Nice. Regretfully picking it up, I analysed every detail of the object, at the base of the crystal, was black rock, suggesting possible volcanic relation, with three red protruding crystals. After close examination, I concluded that this is not the same kind of crystal as the ones being stolen, it’s too different,

“Sorry, Conroy. I don’t think it’s relevant to the case. This crystal ain’t worth a thing. It clearly belongs to the corundum family. We’re looking for beryl and diamonds.” I explain. 

Conroy snorted at me. “Who made you the crystalologist?”

“Crystallographer, and my cousin is a Carbink. Spent hours at her place playing with em. And no, I won’t tell you where she lives.” I said as harshly as possible.

For once his annoying face was blank, his eyes distant “Cousins? How the hell is that supposed to work?”

“It’s simple, you see-“ We were interrupted by a deep voice, emanating from the entrance.

“Look what the cat dragged in. Conroy, what are you doing back here?” A Golem laughs, his arms crossed. “And you brought a friend. How sweet.” He stared directly at me, a sick amusement in his eyes.

Conroy chuckled from behind. “Booker, meet my ol’ boss, Golem. How ya doin?” He says with a casual smile, as he walks past me.

“It’s not important how I’m doing. I want to know why you’re out of jail. Along with this copper.” 

Conroy was flabbergasted at Golems quip. “H-how did you—?!” The Golem throws a newspaper at me. 

Pulling it off my face, I read out loud “Former detective of the 72th Precinct arrested as one of the prime suspects in the string of robberies involving Crystals?! The media picks on this stuff fast. Doesn’t matter. I’m still bringing you to justice. Detective or Vigilante: you’re going down!” I tossed the paper aside, my magnets sparking.

“Wow Booker, That was almost cool. Almost.” Conroy smirked, lowering himself to pounce. 

Golem guffaws loudly “Try me, little man.” He beckons us with a hand gesture. 

Conroy rushed him, trying to tackle him, probably knowing full well he can’t even do much to Golem, but his determination is at least admirable. Either that, or he’s an idiot. While Conroy can’t hurt Golem, he gave me the opportunity to shoot him with magnet bomb, which did annoy him quite a lot, even if the damage was minor. 

“You’re not much of a policeman, are yo—Would you knock that off?!” He quickly kicked Conroy aside, sending him directly into a tree, the bark cracking behind him, injuring him. He exhaled through the two slits that are his nose. He jumped into the air, retracing his appendages and slamming into the ground, causing an earthquake, injuring me severely, the tremors destroying this section of the forest.

“Anyways,” he lunged at me with terrifying amounts of speed, taking me in his massive claw. “Like I was sayin’,” he began to crush me, causing immense pain. “I don’t need any goodie-two-shoe police officers, or runty traitors getting in my way!” I attempted to zap him, in one last desperate attempt to escape his grasp. The pain is immeasurable, I feel like life is seeping out of my body. Did I seriously only make it this far? Only to fail horribly? I closed my eye, waiting for death, feeling extremely guilty…

“Put. Him. Down!” A sudden voice rings out. Golem turned around in surprise, only to have a metal claw make contact with his face. Golem dropped me on the ground, trying to defend himself from the sudden onslaught. From my dazed state, I can only just make out a blue floating disk-like character, wailing on the criminal with metal claws. It was Jim! His strikes were strong and true, poor Golem didn’t even stand a chance against Jim’s onslaught. Golem falls to the ground, the enraged Metang still beating down on him. 

“Sc-screw this, n-not worth my time…” he reached into a pouch on the side of his rocky body, pulling out a shiny blue orb, smashing it onto the floor. A flash of light consumes the area, and once it dissipated, Golem was gone. Jim exhaled, his rage subsiding.

Jim floated to me, holding a hand out to me. “You okay Booker?” 

“I could’ve handled that.” I joke, dusting myself off. 

The Metang laughs “you’re good, Booker, but you’re not that good.” He removed his hat, plucking a couple of Oran berries from it.

“Honestly Jim, If I had a mouth, I could kiss you.”

“I’m flattered.” He shakes his head.

“How’d you know to find us here?”

He tapped his nose “I know I’m useless, but I still have my ways.”

“You just gonna ignore me, the poor Growlithe?!” Conroy yelled from the base of the tree.

“Apologies,” Jim helped Conroy up, feeding him an Oran Berry “You must be Booker’s cellmate?” 

“Conroy, my name’s Conroy.” He huffs.

“I’m Jim. I’d cuff you right here and now, but you’re on Booker’s side, so, you’re good with me: for now.” 

“Jim. I’ve got a lead, I think. Check this out.” I handed him the note of paper, his eyes skimming over it.

 

“Boss’ orders- once you get a sufficient amount of crystals, bring them to Lapis Cave, pronto! -B” Jim read aloud. “This is definitely a clue. We should examine it further after we leave this place.” He concluded with a nod

“Let’s not forget about Golem. He’ll need to be pursued too.” I add “and be given time appropriately.”

“Not just any time, Booker, hard time!” Jim chortled, as we move for the exit.

Sinister Woods Clear!

We exited the forest with a cool wind blowing, the wetness all but dried. I let out a sigh of content, closing my eye. 

“Look alive! People incoming, act natural!” Conroy hissed. I open my eye, seeing a Popplio and Charmander approaching. Jim quickly grabbed Conroy by the scruff of his neck in his left hand, using his right to grasp me. He carried us behind a tree, peering around the corner, eavesdropping. “You can put us down now—!” 

“Shh!” I hiss.

From round the corner, I see a Popplio and Charmander approaching the entrance to the Dungeon.

“That’s the dope I knocked over earlier—”

“Quiet!” Jim and I say in sync.

"Don't tell me you weren't gonna help Komori!? Rescuers or not, we have to help! That's what a real Rescuer does, right? Help?" The Charmander scolds his friend

"But! ...Alright, fine. You're right..." The Popplio sighed in defeat “I guess we can use the practice for when we do form a Rescue team."

"Right? Now, come on, let's go find Kuru, and that detective too!"the Charmander exclaimed, leading Popplio into the Dungeon. "This'll be easy!"

We waited in quiet for the two to disappear into the woods, before moving out of cover. “Guess that Charmander isn’t gonna find his detective.” Conroy laughed out loud.

“Should I go after them? I don’t feel right just letting them into the Dungeon…” Jim worries, staring at the entrance.

“They’ll be fine. That Popplio‘ dad is Bufon, his son must be tough as well. Right now, we have a case to solve.” I assured Jim. 

“Right now, we need to lay low. Anywhere to go? Oh and please put us down!” Conroy yells. Jim loosened his grip, letting Conroy fall to the ground. “Ow…” I’ve got to admit, that was pretty funny.

“My cousin’s, I’ll explain everything to her, she’ll take us under her wing, lets go!” I begin to lead them away from this dreadful place…

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, how do you feel about this? Make sure to give me critism where you can. But on that note, this has been TheLastRanger.
> 
> Peace


End file.
